Imposible
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Existen tantas cosas imposibles en este mundo, y Hiro Hamada conocía la mayoría de ellas. Aun así, cayó en una de las más estúpidas. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?
1. Tormenta

Esta cosita surgió luego de ver la película, porque la verdad, no la había visto.

 **Disclaimer:** Big Hero Six no me pertenece, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Derechos a Disney y Marvel.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es un Baymax x Hiro. Lo cual quiere decir, que si te trauma la relación entre un humano y un robot, sal de aquí ya mismo y busca algo de tu agrado por favor. Y de nuevo, es solo love, nada de limonadas ni nada de eso. De hecho casi no se me da eso.

Androidismo. Si, debería hacer una lista de todas las parejas con filias que me gustan. Yo sé que algo está mal con mi cerebro, yo lo sé, no necesitan decírmelo.

 **Espero que les guste.**

••••••••

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Definitivamente los fideos instantáneos no eran la mejor cena del mundo. Ni siquiera una buena opción, nada saludable.

Pero no tenía mucho ánimo el día de hoy, se sentía extraño. Y su tía no estaba, así que hoy tendría que conformarse con eso para comer.

Echó una mirada a la ventana de su habitación, estaba lloviendo afuera y las gotas corrían por aquel cristal.

Suspiró.

¿Porqué le tenía que pasar esto a él?

Todo fue muy duro desde que perdió a Tadashi. Tuvo que levantarse como pudo y aprender lecciones bastante duras para poder seguir en pie como hoy lo hacía.

Su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir, el modelo de lo que él quería ser.

Ese que luego de irse, aún así no lo dejó solo. Porque le dejó ese grande, bonachón, y hermoso regalo; Baymax.

Y ahí es donde yacía todo su problema, en ese robot médico.

¿Cómo Baymax podía ser un problema? Es una interesante cuestión.

Los días, semanas, y ya meses pasaban en la ciudad de San Fransokyo. Ellos eran ahora conocidos como Big Hero Six, el grupo de superhéroes de la ciudad; era todo un sueño. Quizás no eran "Los Vengadores" o algo así, pero eran los protectores de su lugar, y la gente empezaba a tomarles confianza y afecto. Tenían tanto seguidores como detractores.

Aunque realmente no habían combatido hasta ahora nada importante desde Callaghan, ellos se sentían bien combatiendo ladrones y ayudando a los más necesitados.

Y el problema, obviamente, tampoco era ese. Sino lo que ocurrió en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo.

Tenía a Fred, a Gogo, a Honey, a Wasabi, todos sus amigos eran especiales y se divertía con ellos de maneras diferentes. Pero se aferró mucho a Baymax.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, diciendo tonterías, platicando de cualquier cosa, enseñándole nuevos trucos, incluso volando por los cielos. Amaba quedarse en algún techo a observar las estrellas con el robot.

Al principio pensaba que solo era porque le recordaba a su hermano, y quería estar cerca de él de alguna forma.

Pero con el tiempo, fue superando su dolor, y las pláticas de desahogo se transformaron en solo hermosos ratos con Baymax. Se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Al grado de ya no imaginar una vida sin él. No quería ni recordar lo del portal transportador.

Conforme más pasaban los días, las cosas fueron empeorando.

Al pelinegro le pasaban cosas por la cabeza que le parecían terribles, se sentía sucio, la peor persona por solo imaginarlo.

Cada día disfrutaba más de los abrazos del médico y de sus apapachos. Llegó incluso a fingir estar enfermo para recibir los cuidados de éste. A pesar que Baymax lo examinaba y le decía que su salud estaba correcta, el se negaba, refutando que se sentía muy mal. Y claro, el robot no podía hacer más que obedecer y cuidar de su pequeño humano. Estaba programado para que Hiro fuera el especial de entre todos los humanos, después de todo.

Aveces, hasta decía sentirse mal por simple miedo en las noches, debido a feas pesadillas. Al principio las pesadillas eran reales, después las comenzó a inventar para que el enfermero lo abrazara y se hiciese cargo de él.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Estaba buscando mucho más contacto con su robot por razones desconocidas.

Y la verdad no eran tan desconocidas, pero se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que se estaba enamorando de Baymax.

Poco a poco, con cada detalle, con cada abrazo, con todas las cosas que hizo por él... siempre tan dispuesto a hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

...

¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! Baymax era un robot, y nada cambiaría eso. Si estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por él, es porque así estaba programado. Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía especial?, ¿porqué se sentía tan bien cuando Baymax lo abrazaba?

Quizá tenía ganas de sentirse especial, de sentirse querido por alguien.

Pero si, cometió el error.

El grave error de enamorarse de un robot.

Y es que simplemente no podía negárselo mas. Quería mucho, muchísimo a ese tonto médico.

Así que, ¿qué perdía con intentarlo? La verdad perdió mucho.

El mayor motivo de su depresión del día de hoy.

Fue un intento, un simple intento. Ni siquiera le dijo de sus sentimientos. Solo intentó abrirse con él, calar hasta donde llegaba su inteligencia artificial.

"¿Sabes? Tú eres mi mejor amigo Baymax."

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Si! Eres especial y... mi mejor amigo."

"Hiro, eres mi humano al que debo cuidar, pero considero que tu mejor amigo debería ser otro humano. No creo que quieras tener a un puñado de circuitos como tu mej..."

"¿Qué? No me importa nada de eso Baymax, yo te quiero como mi mejor amigo..."

"Sigo pensando que no es la mejor opción para ti, Hiro."

Recordaba toda la plática y en verdad le dolía. Es decir, si un genio como él, ya sabía lo que puede y no puede sentir un robot, y aun así se arriesgó, aventándose al pozo de caer enamorado de él.

Quería olvidarse de eso, continuar su vida comúnmente pero no era fácil.

Vivía con él, lo veía todos los días, y su corazón se seguía acelerando por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder decirle nada. Sería casi como hablar con su computadora.

Frunció el entrecejo y dejó una lágrima caer por su ojo derecho.

Y fue su intacta sopa la que sufrió los daños por sus cambios emocionales. Esos fideos fueron a aplastarse hasta una pared de su habitación.

—¡Aaaaagh! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?!

Se pasó sus manos por toda la cara para luego dejarla caer sobre su escritorio.

Le molestaba estar piense y piense en lo mismo, pero mas se molestó con lo que escuchó, aunque no le extrañaba nada.

De su caja salió el robot médico, inflándose como siempre hacía. Se acercó hasta quedar a un metro del chico.

—Hiro, he escuchado tu grito. ¿Ocurre algo? — Dijo el grandote con su pausada pero pasiva voz.

El niño genio dio un suspiro, pero no se movió, continuó en la misma posición.

—No, nada.

Solo para estar seguros, Baymax le hizo un regular escaneo, para descartar cualquier posibilidad de que le estuviera mintiendo. Al final si encontró algo con que insistir.

—Tu corazón está muy acelerado, al menos a cinco latidos más veloz de lo normal; y tu nivel de dopamina ha descendido un poco. Mi conclusión es: estás alterado, o molesto.

Hiro gruñó despacio, pero unos segundos después sonrió con mucha hipocresía.

—¡No me digas! ¿Lo deduciste tú solito?

Baymax parpadeó. Como buen robot, no supo detectar el sarcasmo.

—Estoy programado para escanear estados de salud, Hiro. No lo deduje, lo escaneé.

El chico rodó los ojos. Si antes se encontraba molesto, ahora más.

—Olvídalo. No sé ni porque me esfuerzo, eres un robot. — Dejó caer nuevamente su cara al escritorio. Poco a poco su molestia se convertía en depresión.

Pero Baymax no quedó conforme con esa respuesta. Por su tono de voz y sus aún fuertes latidos, estaba seguro que algo ocurría con el pelinegro. Y no lo dejaría en paz hasta descubrir que era.

Se acercó todavía más, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros detrás de él.

—Lo siento Hiro pero, mi sistema me indica que estás alterado aún. ¿Puedo saber qué ocurre? — a pesar de su pregunta amable, no recibió respuesta, así que decidió agregar— Por favor.

Eso hizo suspirar otra vez al menor. Siempre tan servicial, tan amable. No podía odiarlo por más que quisiera.

— ... No me podrías ayudar de todas formas.

—¿Porqué no? Soy tu asistente médico personal, haré lo que sea para que te sientas bien.

—Es que no estoy enfermo.

Así que era eso. Entonces Baymax supuso por donde iba todo eso.

—¿Entonces es emocional?

—Así es.

—¿Extrañas a Tadashi?

—Siempre. Pero no es eso.

—Puedes decirme por favor, ¿qué es? Quiero ayudarte.

Porque por más que le dijera mil cosas, Hiro ya se imaginaba sus respuestas. Ya casi las tenía hasta memorizadas.

Y aun así, seguía con una especie de estúpida esperanza de escuchar algo inesperado.

Desanimado, se levantó de su silla y se paró delante de él. Mirándolo de frente, se aproximó hasta abrazarlo y hundir su cara en su pachoncito estómago.

—Tú... no sabes nada del amor.

—Amor: Proceso que se inicia en la corteza cerebral, pasa al sistema endocrino y se transforma en respuestas fisiológicas y cambios químicos ocasionados en el hipotálamo mediante la segregación de dop... — Comenzó a hablar el ser blanco, como lo que era, una máquina repitiendo información. El niño genio pellizcó un poco la piel inflable del robot.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Ves como no sabes nada? ¡Deja de repetir información tan fría! ¡Siento que hablo con una máquina! — A pesar de los reclamos, no deshundía su cara de donde estaba.

Baymax no sabía que hacer. No encontraba la manera de hacer sentir mejor a su humano y su base de datos se estaba quedando sin ideas.

—Hiro, soy una máquina.

Esa última frase, dejó en silencio al jovencito. Era verdad, pero aun así tardó su buen tiempo en responder.

— ... Lo sé. Y eso me lastima.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque...

Su corazoncito latía todavía más veloz, pero teniéndolo tan cerca, luego de decirle cosas tan comprometedoras, se tentaba tanto a terminar de confesarse. Sabía que acabaría viéndose como un estúpido, pero no lo podía evitar.

Tomó un banquito que estaba cerca, para subirse a él y alcanzarlo en altura, así podía mirarlo a sus ópticos. Tomó aire, tratando de darse valor para hablar.

El robot esperaba inquieto.

—Baymax... estoy enamorado.

Y se quedó un poco perplejo, no sabía que responderle. Pero según sus sentidos, eso no era algo malo, sino al contrario.

—¿Entonces porqué la tristeza? Según mi base de datos, para los humanos enamorarse es algo bueno.

—¿Algo bueno? Ja... y tú lo has dicho, para los humanos, entre humanos.

Suspiró, y; mirándolo, seguía sin comprender como es que sentía eso por una máquina, pero lo sentía y no lo podía eliminar por más que lo deseara. El robot se quedó sin nada que decir, esperaba a que su dueño siguiera hablando. Lo que parecía ser muy difícil para él, pero ya había metido la pata.

Que mas daba si.. ¿y si la terminaba de meter hasta el fondo?

Mordió su labio inferior, y sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Baymax... yo... te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿ok? Es eso lo que me sucede.

No le pareció nada raro la reacción del médico. Porque no tuvo ninguna, justo como debía ser.

Éste solo parpadeó una vez, confundido. Su sistema operativo no entendía lo que el pelinegro le estaba diciendo. Era una frase sobre sentimientos humanos, de eso no había duda. ¿Pero porqué se la decía a él? Él era un robot.

Aunque, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente se refería a ese cariño que sienten los humanos a sus cosas materiales.

—Entiendo. Eso es normal Hiro, tenerle aprecio a tus cosas materiales es...

—¡No! — Se molestó y lo soltó, sus tenis hicieron un chillido al girarse con molestia. —¡No puedo creer que casi me muero por decirte esto y tú salgas con eso!

—¿Casi mueres? Recuerda que tengo equipo de desfibriladores y... — A estas alturas, ya se encontraba cargando las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Aleja eso de mí! —sin ningún cuidado, tiró un manotazo al brazo contrario— ¡Mira monigote blanco cabeza de malvavisco! —empezó a arrinconar al otro a una pared, señalándolo con el índice— ¡Te lo voy a decir claro para ya irme a dormir y sentirme como el idiota más grande del mundo! Te amo. Me he enamorado de ti sin importarme que seas una máquina como tú dices. ¿Porqué? ¡Porqué soy un idiota! ¡Y no! No es cariño material como el que le tengo a mi computadora. Es amor, amor de... pareja. El que siente una persona por otra. Ahora si me permites, ya me largo a dormir y desactívate, estoy satisfecho con tu cuidado.

Obvio, eso último era una vulgar mentira.

Pero se sentía de lo más avergonzado, y por mucho lo más estúpido que había actuado en su vida.

Todo lo hizo muy rápido, apagó la luz y se aventó a la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sábana. Cerró los ojos, derramando un par de lágrimas, pensando...

¿Qué diablos había hecho? O mejor dicho, ¿qué esperaba?

Por otro lado, Baymax seguía sin desactivarse, a pesar de la orden. Su gran experiencia le indicaba que obviamente Hiro no estaba bien, pero no sabía que mas hacer.

Eso que el jovencito le había dicho eran cosas de humanos, ¿qué se supone que debía contestar?

Hiro se veía muy triste, y su respiración alterada le indicaba que aun no se dormía. Se acercó hasta él y colocó una mano por encima de la sábana.

—Hiro, ya he entendido tu problema. Te sientes triste por eso que me acabas de decir de que estás enamorado de mí y por saber que soy un robot. Sé que los humanos suelen deprimirse al no ser sus sentimientos recíprocos. Pero Hiro, no puedo serte recíproco, soy un robot y no puedo sentir lo que deseas.

Realmente Baymax solo empeoraba mas las cosas, al punto que lo hizo llorar del todo. Trataba de que su llanto no se escuchara tanto, recargando su cara contra las mantas.

Eso el médico lo notó, y se preocupó, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal?

—Pero, soy tu asistente médico personal y no quiero verte mal, haré lo que sea para verte feliz. ¿Si digo que yo también te amo, mejoraría tu estado emocional?

Hiro ya no sabía sí reírse o continuar llorando. Seguramente mañana volvería a su actitud de siempre, pero mientras tanto, se sentía como el idiota más grande del mundo.

—Ya apágate, ¿quieres?

Ese tono fue tan seco que si Baymax supiera detectarlo, seguramente se habría sentido mal u ofendido. Pero él ya no podía hacer más.

Solo se dio por vencido y se retiró a su caja, dejando al chico dormir.

El niño genio se dormiría con la idea de lo que nunca se debe hacer; enamorarse de un imposible.

.

.

.

••••••••


	2. Nublado

**Este fanfic realmente era un one-shot. Pero me entristecía demasiado su final he de admitir. Sé que ha pasado un año o más de esta historia, ya ni sé del tiempo. Pero en verdad estuve perdida en el sendero de la vida, dijera Kakashi sensei. Como sea, un día de repente vi mi página de FF y releí mis fanfics, me dio cosa ver que la mayoría están incompletos como todo en mi vida, je. Y me he propuesto terminar cada uno no importa cuanto me tarde, empezando desde hoy. Quiero terminar cada uno para poder dejar esta cuenta de FF tranquila y en paz.**

 **Pero no les aburro más con mis problemas existenciales y les dejo con la continuación de este, si es que aun existe alguien que lea esto. Como dije era un one-shot peeero... Creo que este fanfic tiene los reviews más hermosos que he leído en mi vida, de verdad.**

 **KellenHakuen y Phaos-sama, muchas gracias por inspirarme con esas hermosas palabras, y lamento mucho no haberlas leído con anterioridad. No creí que a alguien le fuera a gustar esto pero me alegra mucho que así fuera. Quiero responder debidamente a ellos, pero es que tampoco tengo palabras y menos después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Ese toque triste y realista seguirá existiendo en este fic, pero mejor ya no diré más o todo esto se llenará con una larga nota.**

.

.

.

Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos al despertar. No tardó mucho en llevar sus manos a ellos y así poder desperezarse un poco.

En definitiva no había sido una buena noche. Ni siquiera recordaba a que horas se quedó dormido, luego de llorar por un largo rato.

Frases como: _¿qué esperaba?, ¡soy un estúpido!_ seguían clavadas en su mente todavía. Y no planeaban abandonarlo en un buen tiempo al parecer.

Suspiró y dirigió su vista a la caja de Baymax. El causante de su pesar.

Pudo estar un poco más tranquilo al ver que aun no se activaba. Respiró varias veces y lo más relajado que pudo, tratando de calmar su ritmo cardíaco y estar lo más "saludable" posible. Así Baymax no se activaría por detectar cualquier mínimo síntoma del muchacho.

No quería verlo, por más estúpido que eso sonara. Es decir, él lo sabía. Hiro era muy consciente que Baymax era solo un robot. Ya lo había comprobado, su última esperanza de contradecir esa idea se largó anoche junto con su roído corazón.

Entonces, ¿porqué sentía vergüenza?, ¿porqué sentía que sus mejillas hervían solo de tener que verlo a la cara luego de lo ocurrido?

—¡Estúpido, estúpido!

Susurró apenas como regaño a sí mismo y su frente lo pagó con unos ligeros palmazos. El mayor genio de la universidad en una situación así; vergüenza debería de darle. Y sin embargo, en este momento no sólo tenía espacio para la vergüenza. El remordimiento y el dolor ocupaban más que nada todo su ser. Era humano después de todo.

Humano y Baymax un robot.

Genial, de nuevo.

Ya no quería estar más en esa habitación pensando estupideces. Tenía clases hoy. Se levantó de su cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sacó las prendas necesarias de su guardarropa para cambiarse. Pero no lo haría ahí. Agarró su mochila y salió cruzando la puerta, igual en silencio. Sería mejor ducharse en el baño principal, así menos tiempo pasaba en su cuarto.

Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas, realmente no tenía ganas de nada.

No pasó ni a dar los buenos días a su tía, solo se encerró con prontitud en el baño y se sacó la ropa. El agua caliente comenzó a correr, haciéndole sentir por un momento que su miseria se enjuagaba. Aunque no era cierto, esa seguiría ahí.

Sería mejor apurarse.

.

.

.

El estómago del chico genio rugía pero él pretendía no hacerle caso. Dos o tres mordiscos le dio a los hot cakes que su tía preparó, dejándola confundida y con un montón de preguntas que Hiro no quiso responder. Cass no era tonta y supo que algo pasaba con su sobrino, pero le daría su espacio y tiempo.

Así que ahora se hayaba desganado en los pasillos de la universidad. Guardó los útiles que no necesitaba en su casillero, únicamente cargó su laptop para la asignatura siguiente.

—¡Hey hey hey!

Ese fue Fred, quien llegó de sorpresa y cerró la puerta de su casillero sin avisar. Una sonrisa radiante lo acompañaba y Hiro solo suspiró recuperándose del susto.

—¿Fred?, ¿qué haces aquí? —aferró la laptop a sus manos.

—¿Cómo es eso de "¿qué haces aquí?"? ¡Un abrazo primero!

Agarró con aun más fuerza su laptop pues conocía los abrazos del pelirrojo, y no se equivocó. Fred hasta lo alzó del piso y le dio una vuelta con ese entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba. El cabello de Hiro se desordenó aún más, víctima del afecto.

—Eh... Bien Fred, aun necesito mi oxígeno, creo.

—¡No lo creas!, ¡claro que lo necesitas! —le soltó al fin, sacando un panfleto de una bolsa de tela que cargaba—. Sobre todo para ir al nuevo centro de bolos "¡Boliche Lince!" Donde la diversión es tan buena y feroz como un lince.

—¿Qué clase de publicidad tan mala es esa?, además, ¿ahora repartes folletos? —le echó una mirada con el ceño fruncido al pedazo de papel.

—Son panfletos Hiro, ¡panfletos! —se jactó, como si eso diera algún orgullo—. Y un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer, así se aprenden cosas en la vida. ¡Nos vemos Hiro!

Finalizó con una gran sonrisa y le pegó el papel en el cabello antes de irse a seguir repartiendo su publicidad. A saber como se sostuvo ahí.

—¡Espera! ¿Pero porque los repartes en la univ...?

No tenía caso. De todas formas ese solo era Fred siendo Fred. Y aún no entendía porque hacía esa clase de trabajos teniendo tanto dinero. Negó con la cabeza y se quitó de allí el papel para leerlo. Vio la dirección y esas cosas inútiles para él.

—Luce tan malo como su eslogan.

Lo hizo bola y lo tiró en el siguiente bote de basura. Él no estaba para ese tipo de cosas, aunque debía admitir que el minuto de irreverencia de Fred lo distrajo por un momento. Se sintió bien por un segundo.

Quizás debería darle una oportunidad a ese tonto Boliche y... no. Que estupidez. Él solo debía cumplir con sus deberes en el estudio y nada más.

.

.

.

Las clases de este día le parecieron insufribles, y no era para menos; considerando su estado de ánimo. No parecía haber problemas en la ciudad, por lo tanto no requerían de los héroes. Gogo se fue porque había quedado de verse con Fred en la mansión, y Wasabi tenía prácticas con su grupo en una asignatura, debía llevarlos a su casa para ponerse de acuerdo. No por ser "héroes" descuidaban sus estudios.

Solo quedó Honey. Esa chica era muy atenta y vivaz. Desde que se encontró con Hiro en el salón de Ciencias ese día notó que algo andaba mal con él. Y claro que le preguntó varias veces, pero Hiro repetía una y otra vez que _no era nada._

Obviamente ella no se creyó eso. Además, tenía el día libre y por lo visto el menor también.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana Honey.

Esa voz tan apagada hasta le daba pena escucharla. Por supuesto que no lo dejaría escapar así. Una dulce sonrisa zurcó sus labios antes de tomar del brazo al chico e impedir que se fuera.

—¡Hiro! La tarde es joven. ¿Porqué no vamos a pasar el rato?

—Lo siento Honey, yo de verdad...

—Por favor... ¡Anda, sé a que lugar podemos ir! Fred me ha dado la idea esta mañana.

Empezó a sacar algo de su bolso pero la cara de Hiro se deformó, ya entendiendo a donde iba esa idea.

—Oh no... No me digas que al...

—¡Al Boliche Lince!

Honey sacó su propio panfleto y muy emocionada se lo mostró. La verdad es que ella solo quería distraer al chico y ver si podía sacarle la verdad de lo que ocurría con él. Hiro rodó los ojos y llevó dedo medio y pulgar al puente de su nariz.

—Honey, yo... Tengo tarea y...

—Vamos Hiro deja la tarea para otro rato, tienes que divertirte también. ¡Y no acepto un _no_ por respuesta!

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros!

No pudo hacer nada más, Honey se había colgado de su brazo y prácticamente lo obligó a ir al dichoso lugar. La chica estaba segura que lograría sacarle el motivo de su malestar. Claramente ni en lo más recóndito de su mente se imaginaba que ese motivo era un enamoramiento hacia Baymax.

Por otro lado, Hiro solo pensaba en que no se salvaría de ese estúpido Boliche.

.

.

.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Baymax se activó. De hecho, lo hizo desde que escuchó a Hiro golpear su frente y ofenderse a sí mismo en el cuarto. Pero solo sus ópticos abrió, no salió de su caja. Solo salió de ella cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte y fue a ver quien necesitaba ayuda.

La tía Cass había caído del último escalón. No era la gran cosa, le insistía. Pero aún así dejó que Baymax la revisara y pusiera un vendaje en su tobillo. Le recomendó una tobillera después.

La tía solo sonrió y asintió. Quizás Baymax era una máquina pero le parecía tan adorable. Ella en su ignorancia por la tecnología, dejaba que Baymax hiciera lo que quisiera, pensando que era para la tranquilidad de él más que nada. Ella de verdad no sabía si Baymax sentía o no, o si estaba programado para esto. Ella ignoraba esas cosas y así era feliz.

—Eres muy adorable y atento Baymax.

—Solo hago mi trabajo.

—Mm. Yo creo que no es así —la castaña picó con su índice donde ella imaginaba debería estar la nariz del robot—. Te preocupas por mí.

—Por supuesto señora Hamada. Usted es la tía de Hiro, él es quien debo cuidar y siguiente a eso las personas amadas por él. Después a toda la humanidad. Así debe ser.

Baymax explicó con su voz monótona y servicial, pero Cass torció un poco los labios. Se había levantado ya.

—¿Y que hay de ti?, Hiro también te ama, ¿cuidarás de ti? —obviamente, la tía Cass no lo dijo en ese contexto. Pero conocía a su sobrino y sabía que quería mucho a todos sus amigos aunque no fuera expresivo.

Baymax parpadeó. No había olvidado lo de anoche. Ese momento tan extraño en el que fue completamente inútil para su humano todavía tenía inquieto a su procesador, era su deber buscar información para poder ayudarle. Pero no la encontraba.

—Un robot puede cuidar de sí mismo siempre y cuando no interfiera con la primera y segunda ley de la robótica.

—¡A mí no me hables de robótica y de tornillos! Yo sé que tú eres especial, Baymax. Por eso Hiro te quiere.

Le sonrió dulce y le pellizcó una "mejilla". De pronto su mirada cayó en su reloj de mano y sus ojos se abrieron tremendamente.

—¡Baymax, mira la hora! Hoy si que se me pegaron las sábanas. Debo abrir la cafetería. ¡Me voy, me voy!

Entre varias risas por su propia tardanza, dejó de perder el tiempo y se fue al primer piso para acomodar todo en el local.

Baymax solo se quedó allí en el mismo lugar, su CPU atascado de cosas desconocidas. Pensando también en porque no salió de su caja cuando Hiro se golpeó la frente en la habitación.

Su I.A. llegaba a la conclusión de que fue un fallo en el sistema, que necesitaba mantenimiento. Ese tipo de errores no podía ser tolerados.

Pero sus ópticos parpadearon una vez más.

—Especial...

.

.


	3. Una voz

**Capítulo 3: Una voz**

.

.

.

El Boliche Lince era un lugar ostentoso y llamativo, lleno de luces neón por doquier. Aunque eso era algo normal en San Fransokyo. El logo del lugar brillaba aunque seguramente eso se notaría más por la noche; estaba rodeado por focos violetas y amarillos, las letras en cursiva detrás tenían al animal que había inspirado el nombre del lugar, rodeado por pinos de bolos. Con todas las luces Led posibles.

Demasiado para un boliche había pensado Hiro. Pero no dijo nada al respecto pues Honey se veía alegre de llegar, así que se adentró con ella.

En la entrada una chica les dio dos boletos de descuento en el lugar, por ser apertura. Vaya, al menos algo bueno. No gastarían de más en esto.

Aunque volvió a preocuparse un poco al ver el lugar por dentro, ya que se veía bastante fino y elegante, incluso tenía un área de bar. Claramente separada de los bolos.

Honey igual lo notó, pero le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a su acompañante y palmeó uno de sus hombros.

—Eh... ¡Tranquilo Hiro! Solo gastemos en una partida, platicamos, y nos vamos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Espero que nos alcance para una partida.

Dicho eso compartió una risa sincera con su amiga y fueron a pedir dos juegos con el muchacho encargado. Pagaron por treinta minutos, que fue lo más barato que había aún con el descuento.

Después de que ambos se cambiaron de zapatos por los apropiados, la rubia fue la primera en tomar la bola.

—Nunca he jugado esto pero... Soy buena lanzadora.

Divertida, guiñó un ojo al pelinegro y lanzó su primer tiro, dejando solo dos en pie. Aún así alzó las manos muy alegre, era una victoria para ella.

—¡Yei! ¿viste eso Hiro?, ¡mejóralo!

Dijo a modo de ánimos y Hiro solo suspiró, negando ligeramente.

Casi se va de boca en cuanto tomó esa pesada bola en sus manos, mucho peor cuando tuvo que cargarla en sus dedos. Honey notó eso y se acercó, pero Hiro se negó, aplicando todo su esfuerzo.

—¡Yo puedo, yo puedo!

Como pudo llevó la bola a la pista y la aventó, sus pies torcidos y casi cayendo, miró con vergüenza como esta se fue por la orilla sin tirar ni un solo pino. Bajó completamente la cabeza.

—No puedo.

La chica se aguantó la risa y fue para darle palmaditas en la espalda. Después de todo su misión de preguntarle cosas aún estaba en pie y para eso necesitaban pasar el rato.

—¡Venga, Hiro, ánimos! Roma no se hizo en un día. Mejorarás —se acomodó sus lentes, ofreciendo una sonrisa y después tomando otra bola—. Mientras tanto, ¿porqué no me cuentas que te tiene con ese ánimo?

El niño genio suspiró otra vez, recordando su problema y como Honey era tan insistente. Él no quería hablar de eso. En verdad le dolía.

—No es nada.

—¡No me vengas con eso!

—Es la verdad...

Los minutos se pasaban entre las pésimas tiradas de Hiro y su enojo por ello, y las preguntas insistentes de la chica y como Hiro solo trataba de ignorarlas.

Ahora solo podía rabiar más por ser tan malo en esto. De verdad que era un inútil en todo menos en la robótica. Maldita redundancia.

—¡Agh! Esto apesta. Yo apesto y todo apesta.

Se cruzó de brazos realmente harto. Honey se mordió el labio inferior, triste por no poder lograr nada de lo que se propuso.

—Yo no huelo nada mal por aquí.

—¡¿Y a usted quién le preguntó?!

El azabache se giró para encarar al dueño de la voz. Se encontró con un joven de algunos 19 años. Cabello rubio, tez bronceada, ojos verdes y como una cabeza más alto que él. Además de eso era bastante guapo.

No es que Hiro quisiera notar eso, pero hasta Honey lo notó pues se quedó sin habla, solo observando.

—Yo... ah... Lo siento, creo.

Rascó su brazo izquierdo con su otra mano, sin saber que decir o hacer. Tampoco quería meterse en problemas con alguien más grande que él, si hasta el mismo punching bag le ganaba en golpes. Él solo funcionaba en acción gracias a su traje, y gracias a... Bien, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

El muchacho más grande rió suave. Demonios, tenía una risa encantadora.

—No te preocupes, es mi culpa. Llegué de la nada. Mi nombre es Edmund García.

—¡Yo soy Honey Lemon!

La joven despertó por fin de su embobamiento para presentarse en primer lugar. ¡Es que ese chico era un sueño! No lo pudo evitar y estiró su mano para estrechar la ajena. Él no dudó en hacerlo, pero en vez de estrecharla, besó el dorso de su mano.

Honey podría desmayarse allí mismo.

—Mucho gusto —él dijo, sonriente.

—Ah... Yo soy Hiro Hamada.

Dijo Hiro sin muchas ganas, incómodo a decir verdad.

Lo que el pelinegro no se esperaba fue que el chico igual tomara su mano para besarla. Pero lo hizo. Aquel rubio hizo eso, dejándolo confundido tanto a él como a Honey.

—Mucho gusto igual.

—Ah... ¿Ok? —quitó su mano y se maldijo internamente por ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Veía que tienes problemas para aprender a manejar la bola. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Se mostró amable ante el azabache, prestando su mayor atención a él. No quería ser grosero con la chica, pero sinceramente se había acercado en primer lugar por Hiro. Llevaba bastante rato observándolo desde el fondo del lugar, aunque el menor no se diera cuenta.

La que comenzaba a darse cuenta de cosas era Honey. Ese chico miraba de manera muy extraña a su pequeño amigo, ¿o era su imaginación?

—No es necesario, yo ya me iba y...

—Por favor. Insisto. Por favor.

Su mirada tembló y en un segundo viajó a ver a Honey. Ella le gritaba con las pupilas que dijera que sí, casi aventándolo a las garras del lobo, por decirlo de un modo vulgar.

Y Hiro no tuvo otra opción. Esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—E-está bien.

—¡Perfecto! Primero, toma la bola.

El primer paso y uno de los más difíciles para el Hamada. Nuevamente, apenas la despegaba unos centímetros del suelo. ¿Porqué tenían que ser tan pesadas?

Edmund rió. Pero sin afán de ofender. Se acercó un poco por detrás y con su mano derecha le ayudó a cargar la bola. Esto tomó desprevenido a Hiro, quien no supo que decir, o hacer. Solo quedarse allí parado como una perfecta estatua de piedra.

—Sosténla de esta manera, ¿sí?

Hiro no prestaba la más mínima atención. La cercanía de ese chico no terminaba de agradarle, y tampoco entendía porque no de atrevía a decirle algo. Solo negó con la cabeza, para dos segundos después asentir, notando su estúpido error. ¿Porqué ese chico lo ponía nervioso? Maldita sea.

—Muy bien. Ahora, pon tu brazo recto y ve estirando hacia abajo —con cada cosa que decía, lo guiaba en el camino—, toma un poco de vuelo y céntrate. Ahora, solo déjala rodar, respira.

Hiro hizo exactamente lo que el otro joven le decía y, para su grata sorpresa, la bola rodó hasta llegar a su destino, tirando casi todos los pinos excepto uno. Los incisivos del chico se mostraron al sonreír con regocijo por su hazaña, dando un salto en su lugar.

—¡Woo-hoo! ¿Viste eso, Honey?, ¿Honey?

Giró su cabeza para todas partes en busca de su amiga, pero no la vio por ningún lugar. ¿Porqué lo abandonaría?

En realidad, ella se retiró al notar las claras intenciones del rubio. Lemon podía parecer muchas cosas, pero no era nada tonta. Ese chico le estaba coqueteando a su amigo y ella solo hacía mosca. Además, con los ánimos que el pequeño Hamada se cargaba, pensó que no le caería mal distraer su mente con un crush. No era muy consciente si a Hiro le iban o no los chicos, nunca lo vio salir con nadie. Pero eso ya lo decidiría Hiro. Ella ya había hecho su buena obra del día.

Pero el azabache se invadió de preocupación al no mirarla allí. ¡¿Porqué lo dejaba sólo con ese extraño?!

—Oh... Lo siento Hiro, creo que tu amiga se retiró.

—En ese caso, yo también debería irme. No puedo...

—¡No! Quiero decir, por favor no te vayas. Nos estamos conociendo.

—Es que...

—Por favor —insistió—. Te prometo que no te aburrirás.

Maldijo unas mil veces a esos feos ojos verdes que tenía el muchacho. No podía mentirse. Eran bonitos y fue por eso que cayó.

—Está bien, Edmund.

—Por favor, dime Ed.

.

.

.

Limpió con el trapo de microfibra hasta la última mesa del Café. Era hora de cerrar, ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y el letrero de "Cerrado" ya se encontraba colgando en su sitio frente a la puerta.

Abrió un nuevo paquete de servilletas para poner nuevas en los servilleteros de cada mesa, así dejaría casi todo listo para el siguiente día. El piso estaba barrido y trapeado, los ingredientes y alimentos perecederos debidamente en el refrigerador, y las sillas volteads al revés.

A su parecer había terminado. Ya estaba muy cansada y se merecía una buena siesta. Pero primero vería una película, si señor.

Subió las escaleras al segundo piso cuando se percató de algo. El silencio.

Ese bello pero muy extraño y sospechoso silencio sepulcral que invadía la casa.

Desde la partida de Tadashi, era normal. Pero con el tiempo Hiro volvió a sus proyectos, o videojuegos, o cualquier cosa ruidosa. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, y no le parecía nada bien.

—¿Hiro? —se paseó por la sala y ahora gritó— ¡Hiro!

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por esto. Ya era muy tarde y Hiro no estaba en casa, ¿de verdad era tan mala tía?, ¿tan descuidada?

—¡Baymax! —se fue a su última opción para saber de su sobrino, llamándolo desde su lugar mientras casi se comía las uñas.

El robot médico estaba en la habitación de su humano, a un lado del computador. Escaneaba toda la información posible que él encontrara parecido al problema de Hiro, cualquier mínimo archivo que pudiera ayudarle a comprender mejor al pelinegro y así poder cumplir bien su servicio de cuidador. Hiro tenía que estar satisfecho con su cuidado, y era obvio que no lo estaba.

Pero todo ese montón de nuevos archivos descargados, solo parecían confundir más a su procesador. Ya que varias veces una información contradecía a la otra y era imposible llegar a una conclusión determinada. O más bien, una buena conclusión que de verdad ayudara a Hiro. El trabajo estaba resultando difícil, pero eso no era algo que le importara a un robot.

Claro que, tuvo que interrumpir su tarea cuando escuchó ese llamado de la tía Cass. Se desconectó por completo y bajó lo más rápido que su programación le permitía.

Lo primero que vio fue a la joven tía con el teléfono en la mano y maldiciendo por lo bajo al colgar y dejarlo en su lugar.

—Sra. Hamada. Escuché su llamado, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¡Baymax!, ¡Hiro no ha llegado a casa y no me contesta el celular! Como llegue ese niño verá que...

—¿Hiro está en peligro?

Nunca, jamás se debía interrumpir a un humano. Menos si éste humano era tan importante como lo era la tía Cass. Pero... Hiro era Hiro. Su CPU lo detectaba como lo más importante. Aunque no entendiera porque tuvo que hablar con esa prontitud.

Su programación ahora le enviaba que eso fue una falta de respeto. Pero lo ignoró. Su procesador pasó esa falta de respeto de largo, y esta vez, no le envió un porqué. Solo que empezara a trabarse sería preocupante.

La castaña respiró hondo para calmarse. De nada servía perder los estribos y si lo pensaba bien, no era tan tarde y debía confiar en su sobrino.

—No, Baymax, no aparentemente. Solo no ha llegado a casa y no contesta su celular.

—Iré a buscarlo. Puedo rastrear el GPS de su teléfono.

—¿Lo harías, Baymax?

—Es mi deber.

Su voz sonó clara y concisa. Una vez más la tía le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—Es más que tu deber. Yo sé que quieres hacerlo. Anda, ve, por favor.

Ella se calmó. Por alguna razón confiaba en ese robot, sabía que Baymax lo traería sano y salvo a casa.

.

.

.

—¡No es verdad!, ¿enserio tienes un lince de mascota?

—Te lo juro. Te lo presentaría, el pequeño Ravage, pero está en casa.

—¿Ravage?, ¿es por Transformers?

—¡Wow!, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Las horas se habían pasado volando para Hiro Hamada. Quien al principio no quería quedarse, ahora estaba de lo más a gusto platicando de todo un poco con su nuevo amigo Edmund.

Resultó que era el hijo del dueño del lugar. Hiro casi se cae para atrás al escuchar eso. Suponía entonces que debía tener mucho dinero, y sin embargo estaba aquí platicando con un muchacho cualquiera como él. Y además lo descubrió de una forma vergonzosa.

Hiro dijo algo como: "¡Boliche Lince! Qué nombre tan estúpido. ¿A quién se le ocurriría?"

El rubio en ese entonces había dejado salir una risa dulce y seguido un "A mí."

El resto es historia. El Hamada hasta deseó que se lo tragara la tierra allí mismo. Pero entonces Edmund lo relajó con una suave palmada y empezó a contarle la historia del nombre del lugar. Todo tenía que ver con su amado lince.

Hiro empezó de verdad a distraerse y a pasarla bien. Incluso le estaba poniendo atención al muchacho.

—Así es, por eso al menos el lugar lleva la palabra lince. Papá me obliga a seguir el linaje de la familia con las empresas de libertinaje, al menos yo les pongo el nombre. Aunque suenen estúpidos. —sonrió.

—¡No! Y-yo no quise decir... —negaba con sus manos, ahora sintiéndose nuevamente mal por su anterior comentario. Pero Edmund volvió a reír con dulzura.

—Está bien, Hiro. Sí son estúpidos. Pero es la forma de recalcarle a mi papá que aun quiero estudiar Fauna silvestre.

—Suena a una carrera interesante. Yo llevo la robótica. —se sentía orgulloso de decir eso último.

—¿Llevas? —éste alzó las cejas, viéndose intrigoso.

—Así es. Voy en la universidad a pesar de mi edad. Es difícil de creer pero solo dígamos que soy un genio.

—Wow, Hiro... De verdad eres increíble.

Edmund recargó su mentón en su mano empuñada, observando de cerca al menor. Hiro no podía comprender porque se sintió nervioso otra vez, pero halagado por el cumplido. Tampoco entendió porque se quedó de pronto helado y sin habla, con un sentimiento raro en la boca del estómago. Pero subió su mirada para encontrarse con los verdes del otro chico.

Algo estaba mal aquí. Y de alguna manera no era ni él ni Edmund. Era algo más.

—Hiro.

Baymax entró por la puerta del Boliche Lince y fue lo primero que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia él.

Un momento.

Baymax entró al lugar.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Sintió como si todas sus tripas se hicieran un nudo experto de Boyscout solo por verlo ahí. E inmediatamente todo sentimiento de relajación o bienestar que empezaba a sentir por estar con ese perfecto extraño se esfumó.

No había visto a Baymax desde la mañana. Y ahora solo entro por ahí, y le derrumbó ese pequeño mundo que se estaba creando donde dicho robot no existía.

Era increíble. Como cuando en una perfecta hilera de dominós se para una ligera mariposa. Tira una ficha y todas las demás empiezan a caer. Algo así sintió por verlo ahí.

El aire le faltaba y además Edmund estaba ahí. Morir ahora mismo por intoxicación de aire acondicionado le sonaba a buena idea.

Eso no pasó. Baymax terminó de acercarse a la mesa donde su dueño estaba con ese humano desconocido, humano que le miraba con una sonrisa y mucha intriga.

—Hiro. La Sra. Hamada, tu tía, te ha estado llamando y dice que no contestas el celular. Ella se veía muy preocupada por la hora. Yo te rastreé por el GPS de tu teléfono. Espero que no te moleste.

El rubio allí, lucía maravillado por ver semejante robot tan funcional y en perfecto estado, tanto que aún no podía decir nada. No era muy diferente del estado de Hiro, aunque él más por estar en su mundo. Un mundo donde nada malo pasa y todo lo bueno ocurre.

Pero de todas formas lo escuchó, y cerró los ojos con lentitud.

No es que se esperara una escena de celos o algo así. Era obvio que eso no ocurriría jamás. Aunque talvez, de verdad en el fondo deseaba que eso pasara. Seguía creyendo en las hadas y en Santa Claus.

—Hiro... Wow... ¿y tienes un robot propio?, ¿porqué no me contaste de él?, ¡es increíble!

Los labios del chico genio se movían pero no decían nada. Y es que, ¿qué podían decir?

—Soy Baymax, asistente médico personal de Hiro Hamada.

—¡Y se dirige a mí! Wow. ¿Cómo funcionas?, ¿porqué estás hecho de globo y no de metal? —Edmund quizá se veía ignorante, pero estaba emocionado con el asunto. Baymax parpadeó una vez.

—Lo siento. No puedo dar ese tipo de información a quien no es mi dueño, o mi creador.

Ahora dirigió su vista a su muchacho, que por cierto, seguía sumido en las profundidades del abismo.

—Hiro. Perdona el atrevimiento, pero no es recomendable que hables con extraños. A menos que él sea tu amigo y aun no esté en mi base de datos. Por ahora, mi consejo es: irnos. Tu tía está muy preocupada.

El gran robot dijo, alzando su falange índice y luego bajándolo otra vez. Edmund quién aun se veía maravillado por todo, transformó su sonrisa en una de pena al oír eso. Sin embargo, Hiro seguía perdido en el más allá, no quería reaccionar, no quería pararse siquiera.

Eso el rubio lo notó, y no tardó en pasar una mano por delante de él, buscando llamarlo.

—Hiro. ¡Hiro!

—¿Eh? —al fin se dignó a soltar palabra. Aunque solo miraba a Edmund, no a Baymax.

—Tu robot dice que tu tía está preocupada. Lo siento, creo que el tiempo se nos fue volando y es mi culpa —una ligera risa soltó antes de proseguir—. Pero es genial. Eres genial, casi me recuerdan a esos chicos que están iniciando como superhéroes.

Eso si fue suficiente para que el pelinegro subiera la mirada. Podría sonar tonto, pero la verdad nadie le había dicho eso antes. Además no se consideraba relevante, no con tantos héroes famosos por el país. Pero guardar la identidad secreta era algo acordado con los chicos, no podía tontear por culpa de los líos de su cabeza.

—¡Jajaja! Vaya cosas dices Edmund. Es que él será un robot comercial muy pronto, por eso es parecido. Luego te explico el asunto, ahora creo que es mejor irme.

Explicó nervioso, no sólo por ese detalle sino por todo. No se sentía nada bien. Quizá por fuera no se notaba, pero el pequeño no se sentía nada bien de verdad.

Agarró su mochila antes de levantarse del asiento y ofrecer una última sonrisa, que fue correspondida.

—Está bien, Hiro. Espero nos veamos pronto, ¡llámame! —subió un poco el tono de voz mientras veía como el otro chico caminaba a pasos torpes hacia la salida, casi tropezando.

—¡Lo haré!

Hiro ni siquiera pensó bien su respuesta, mentira o no, quien sabe si lo fuera. En ese momento solo quería irse ya. Pero no volteó a mirar a Baymax, tampoco al cruzar la puerta. En ningún momento, ni comenzando la caminata a casa.

Era un silencio muy incómodo, aunque Baymax no pretendía romperlo, porque no veía necesidad. El chico ya iba con él, y eso era lo importante.

De igual forma, giró su cabeza en dirección al humano. Según sus sensores, Hiro estaba nervioso, su respiración iba y venía del ritmo normal. Quizá hacer una pequeña pregunta no estaría del todo mal.

—Hiro.

Pero el muchacho no hacía caso. Baymax de todos modos formularía su pregunta.

—Hiro. Luces nervioso, incluso tu sudoración no es la adecuada.

No es que no lo haya escuchado, de hecho lo hizo, y claramente. Esa voz robótica que amaba le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

—Hiro. Mi scanner me dice que tus oídos están bien. ¿Estoy pasando algo por alto y no puedes escucharme?

Obviamente, Baymax no lo decía en el afán de sonar grosero, eso sería imposible. Era solo una simple pregunta, una pregunta de preocupación hacia la salud de Hiro, como siempre. ¿Y sí sus oídos estaban mal? Él debía limpiarlos.

—Hiro. ¿Hiro?

Pero el azabache no respondía. Mordió con ligereza su labio inferior, reprimiendo todo. Sus pies moviéndose lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa.

Entonces Baymax dejó de mirarlo para digirir sus ópticos al frente, siguiéndole el paso. Se dio cuenta de que Hiro lo estaba ignorando.

Podía ser un robot, pero no era un robot estúpido. Eso era lo que la humanidad conocía como "ignorar". ¿Porqué los humanos hacían algo como eso? No lo entendía.

Pero sin duda, era su deber cuidar de Hiro y averiguar cualquier cosa que lo dañara. Eso era lo que importaba. De pronto, una pregunta que podía ser formulada cruzó por su I.A. Ni se tomó el tiempo necesario para procesarla bien, solo habló.

—Hiro. Perdona el atrevimiento. ¿Quién era ese joven de allá?

Con eso, Hiro se detuvo un segundo en su lugar. Pero fue solo eso, un segundo. Porque siguió caminando, aunque extrañado por ese cuestionamiento.

No respondió. Y las aparentes fallas en el sistema de Baymax volvieron porque preguntó aún más.

—Hiro. ¿Debería conocer a ese muchacho? ¿Es seguro para ti? ¿Debería preocuparme por él?

Le ordenó imposiblemente a su corazón que no se emocionara. Baymax era su médico robot, y esas eran solo preguntas de rutina. Le dolía como si fuera una brasa ardiendo en su garganta, pero eso era lo correcto; y era la verdad. Debía acostumbrarse a ella, por más difícil que fuera.

Pasaron los segundos en que el menor respiró acompasado, tratando de relajarse. No quería responder nada a Baymax, pero éste no se callaba.

Y por alguna razón ese procesador de Baymax llegó a la conclusión de que era buena idea repetir la primera pregunta.

—Hiro. ¿Quién era ese muchacho de allá?

—Que te importa. Ahora cállate.

Y por eso, por eso no quería responder nada. Su estúpida lengua se soltó, y para acabarla, actuando de acuerdo a sus emociones.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser ese desastre emocional que era hoy en día. Se sentía tan patético reclamando a un robot, como si eso tuviera un sentido.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza aguantando las lágrimas y no dijo nada más. Baymax tampoco lo hizo.

Se dio cuenta que su humano estaba por llorar y que se resistió, además le ordenó callar.

¿Qué era lo correcto entonces? ¿Callar para acatar la orden y no molestarlo más? ¿O seguir insistiendo porque era obvio que su chico se sentía mal física y emocionalmente?

Por primera vez, su cerebro no llegó a una decisión conclusa.

—De acuerdo.

Fue una respuesta simple de parte del robot. Una respuesta que no sonó a nada, porque no decidió nada.

Palabras elegidas al azar sólo para concluir su acción.

Hiro suspiró. Le dolió responderle así a Baymax aunque supiera bien que no tenía sentimientos. Y nada allí se sentía bien. De pronto pensó en Edmund, de pronto el ambiente solo se sentía denso y pesado al acercarse a casa.

La tía Cass lo regañó un poco, luego lo abrazó.

Con desánimos Hiro solo iría a su habitación, siendo seguido por un Baymax silencioso.

Esa noche, Baymax no volvió a abrir su caja de voz.


End file.
